


Ride It

by Bodacious_Boudica



Series: Seventeen Smutty fanfic (OH so genius....) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chair Sex, Fetish, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Socks, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Soonyoung has a thing for Jihoon's thighs. And thigh high socks.https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/172446342516/soonhoon-fanfic-moodboard





	Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> But this time I need to feel you  
> we are all alone  
> (Ride it) just loose control  
> (Ride it, ride it) come touch my soul  
> (Ride it, ride it) baby let me feel you  
> (Ride it) turn the lights down low  
> (Ride it) from head to toe  
> (Ride it, ride it) touch my soul  
> (Ride it, ride it) let me feel you  
> -Ride It Jay Sean

Manager PD thought it would be fun to prank the fans again. Much like they had when Seventeen had announced a dark concept and then released black and white photos.

A new gag line ft mood maker himself Kwon Soonyoung and..... everyone's favourite Ipdong fairy Lee Jihoon. 

That's the only reason why Jihoon could think of to explain how Soonyoung managed to cajole and plead and aegyo him into these stupid shorts. The blue fabric barely covered his buttcheeks and the white stripe down the side drew unnecessary attention to the brevity of the legs. The CoodiNoonas had insisted he tuck in his tshirt and leave his red overshirt open. He felt like a child back at school doing compulsory PE. 

He peeked out at the set they would be working on. It was smaller than usual considering 11 members were not party to this madness. But still there was the usual buzz of activity. Soonyoung was already on set goofing around in the corner while one of the PDs tried to get a microphone on him. Jihoon gave one last tug at the hem of the shorts, looking down forlornly when nothing happened and the hem stayed at precisely the same spot mid-thigh. He took a deep breath, then stepped out onto set. 

Soonyoung had been in the middle of an impromptu dance to thank the PD who was busy micing him up, when he saw Jihoon step onto set. He froze, he knew he was staring but couldn't help it. He'd seen Jihoon's legs countless times, but never like this. The dark blue of the shorts contrasted starkly with his creamy skin. They were not the longest legs but they were shapely and his thighs looked so inviting. All Soonyoung wanted was to bite into them and leave little kisses on the inner surface. 

As Jihoon walked past, Soonyoung's eyes were drawn to his pert behind. While it wasn't Boo Seungkwan's booty; that thing was a work of art and he understood Hansol's obsession with it; Jihoon's was round and just begging to be squeezed. 

"Hoshi," the PD waved a hand in front of Soonyoung's face and he realised he must have spaced out. Soonyoung bowed in apology with clasped hands and rattled off something about having a flash of choreography inspiration. Meanwhile he was freaking out. Not because he had feelings for Jihoon, that was old news, he'd always had a crush on Jihoon since predebut. No it was his reaction to Jihoon in shorts. How was he supposed to make it through the photoshoot? 

"Hoshi-sshi!“ he saw the photographer waving him over to where Jihoon was already standing. Soonyoung snapped to attention and jogged forward. 

As the shoot began, Jihoon couldn't help but notice Soonyoung's odd behaviour. He seemed more keyed up than usual and that was saying something for Soonyoung. He was following instructions and taking his cues, but it seemed as if he was vibrating out of his skin. 

Through it all despite his odd behaviour, Soonyoung scrupulously respected his personal space. That was one of the things Jihoon had the most difficultly with, skinship. Holding hands and maybe leaning against him were OK, if he had been warned and the other person had properly telegraphed their intent. Otherwise Jihoon tensed up and reacted like a cat, with its claws out. 

Soonyoung had always been great about that even in predebut. He would always announce to Jihoon what he was about to do. It sounded silly but Jihoon appreciated it. Even now, Soonyoung would pull back when he noticed Jihoon was looking uncomfortable. 

They posed next to each other, they posed with Jihoon lying on the floor on his stomach peace sign flashing, as Soonyoung knelt next to him 10:10 grin in place. They posed lying next to each other on their stomachs with chins resting on hands, they posed cross-legged arms slung around shoulders. Then the photographer asked Soonyoung to give Jihoon as piggyback ride. "The international Carats love that" was all he said by way of explanation. 

As the lighting was being changed and some things being reshuffled in the background a CoodiNoona approached Jihoon. 

"Yah! Jihoonie look at those goosebumps on your legs! Aigoo I'll go and get you something warm." Meanwhile Soonyoung was having a mini freak out at the idea of having Jihoon on his back and being forced to touch his legs. 

"OK get into position," demanded the photographer.

Soonyoung bent his knees a bit and felt Jihoon grip his shoulders then slim thighs slid around his waist and he could see Jihoon's pale knees out the corner of his vision.

Jihoon was perched on his back as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yah Hoshi, Woozi won't bite. Hold on somewhere or he will fall off."

Soonyoung carefully reached back and curled his hands under Jihoon's thighs. Careful to keep his hands clenched tightly into fists lest he give into temptation and stroke the soft pale skin.

The photographer took a few shots from different angles until he was satisfied. When it came time to change positions, Jihoon simply slid down Soonyoung's back. His whole chest rubbing along Soonyoung's back. A gasp was masked as a cough.

"Are you OK?" Jihoon enquired earnestly. The bridge of his nose scrunched up cutely.

"Yes yes" Soonyoung cleared his throat anxiously. 

Jihoon just shrugged and turned away to the CoodiNoona who had arrived holding up a handful of white fabric.

As he took it from her and sat down, he unrolled it and saw instead of pants like he expected, it was a pair of socks. Jihoon slipped off his sneakers and current pair of socks. He rolled the new white pair on and noticed that once again his short legs were against him. The socks were supposed to be knee length, but on him they reached just over his knees. He heard another odd strangled sound and turned to see Soonyoung looking at him with a face rapidly flushing.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked.

"Just a tickle in my throat"

"Yah! Idiot, here have some water!"

Soonyoung mumbled his thanks as he took the bottle of water from Jihoon. 

The rest of the photo shoot went without any hitches. The photographer thanked them for their time and released them to go and change.

While Jihoon was grateful to be out of the stupid shorts. He actually liked the socks and kept them on underneath his track pants. Meeting up with Soonyoung and the PDs at the entrance they thanked the staff on set and left. 

The next few months were a trial for Soonyoung to say the least. Busy schedules, new choreography and new challenges. Through it all he kept fantasising about Jihoon in those shorts. Those damn shorts with the long socks. He'd thought Jihoon had been distracting before but the addition of those socks had nearly killed him. To know that Jihoon had kept the socks on afterward had eaten at his brain. As soon as they'd arrived at the dorms, Jihoon had changed into a pair of loose knee length shorts. The strip of skin visible between shorts and socks had driven Soonyoung to distraction. 

Then Jeonghan had mentioned it at a fan meet that Jihoonie was a fan of long socks. Suddenly all Woozi fans showed up to fan events in knee length of thigh high socks and brought gift packets for Jihoon containing all manner of socks, tights and some had more risqué hosiery delivered to the dorms.

Jihoon had just accepted it all with an enigmatic smile on his face neither confirming nor denying that he wore them. 

Now that Hansol and Seungkwan had eventually gotten their act together, Seungkwan was quite open about his penchant for panties and Hansol about how much he liked it. Hansol's hand was almost constantly on Seungkwan's butt or in his back pocket.

All Soonyoung wanted to do was put his hands on Jihoon's thighs and squeeze and lick at the skin there. Preferably while Jihoon wore a pair of thigh high socks. 

It was starting to get out of hand. He'd woken up one night after a particularly vivid dream. Wet spot in his sleeping pants and Jihoon's name on his lips. Thank God everyone had still been asleep so he could sneak down to the laundry and throw in his pants and underwear.

In the ensuing shower he'd jerked off again to thoughts of Jihoon's creamy thighs wrapped around him like at the photoshoot. Except this time he got to grip them and nip them leaving bruises on Jihoon's inner thighs. 

One day on route to dance practice Jihoon popped up out of nowhere, this time in black tights that disappeared under his shorts and a sleeveless white vest asking him if he knew where his practice pants were.

Soonyoung was so mesmerised by the sight of Jihoon in those tights that he could only shake his head dumbly. The entire dance practice Soonyoung was obsessing over whether Jihoon had those tights on underneath his black track pants. It got so bad, even Chan had noticed and offered to take over leading practice, which Soonyoung had graciously accepted. 

Jihoon wasn't dumb. He just pretended sometimes to not notice things. He also, despite not liking to be called cute, liked cute things. This was the only way he could explain to himself why Soonyoung's antics always made him laugh and feel an odd quiver in his stomach.

Ever since the photo shoot, Jihoon had noticed that Soonyoung was treating him differently. He'd finally figured out what is was. Soonyoung kept staring at his tighs and legs. Sometimes he'd catch him with such a look of envy on his face whenever Seungkwan would touch Hansol's thighs randomly. As if he was jealous of his ability to do so.

The leggings, tights and socks that his fans had started sending him felt so sensual against his legs and he got such an illicit thrill out of wearing them beneath his everyday clothes. 

The more risqué ones with garter belts and clips to hold up the thin delicate fabric, were buried right at the bottom of his closet. But the ones that looked like sports socks with stripes and thicker material were part of this regular everyday underwear recently. 

Walking in on Hansol and Seungkwan that evening had probably been one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. But it had also opened his eyes to the fact that he wanted that. Wanted it with Soonyoung. If it was Soonyoung he wouldn't mind being crowed up against a wall, or even pressing Soonyoung up against a wall. 

He decided to test his theory one day before practice and purposely wore a pair of tights under shorts to see Soonyoung's reaction. His experiment was such a resounding success that Soonyoung was distracted through out the dance practice session.

Now it was time to put his plan into motion. He wanted his man and he was going to get him. Jihoon chose a regular weekday evening and told Soonyoung he needed to finalize a certain part of his vocals and that he wanted to see him in his studio after supper.

That evening Jihoon had showered thoroughly. He'd asked Seungkwan for advice swearing him to secrecy. Seungkwan had at first whined at how unfair it was that Jihoon had practically hairless thighs. After some scolding he'd eventually instructed Jihoon to wash everywhere. Even inside his ass and had shoved a tube of lube into his hands as he passed on the way to the showers, making graphic hand signs that made Jihoon blush even more.

In the shower Jihoon had managed three fingers like Seungkwan had advised. His legs had felt like they were giving out on him when he had brushed against his prostate. But he'd stopped himself, because this time he wanted to come with Soonyoung.

In his room he'd carefully chosen his outfit. An oversized pair of track pants and matching hoodie went on over a pink tshirt that Seungkwan had insisted upon.

"Pink looks so good against your skin hung."

Underneath he had on a pair of white tight boxer briefs, having declined Seungkwan's offer of pink panties. A pair of candy pink and white striped thigh high socks with bows decorating the top finished off his underwear.

As he walked to his studio he gestured for a waiting Soonyoung to follow him. The butterflies in his stomach went wild and his stomach did an awkward flip flop when he saw Seungkwan making an encouraging gesture and mouth "Fighting" 

In the studio Jihoon gestured for Soonyoung to enter the recording box and then as they did unnecessary run through, Jihoon gradually turned up the heat in the place.

When he saw beads of sweat starting to form on Soonyoung's brow he tapped on the window. Gesturing for Soonyoung to come to him. 

"Aish it's so hot in here" Jihoon proclaimed having removed his track top earlier and now flapping his tshirt in an attempt to get some air circulating over his damp body.

"I don't know what's wrong with the AC, do you think you could help Soonyoung? Please."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon suspiciously and Jihoon remembered Seungkwan's words.

'Don't acknowledge their suspicion, just pretend everything is normal and just continue. It worked for me. It'll work for you.'

So while Soonyoung was fiddling with the remote and turning down the temperature, Jihoon started rolling up the legs of his track pants.

He timed it perfectly so that when Soonyoung turned around, he was sitting with his legs primly crossed, pants rolled up to his knees and pink socks on display.

"Um the AC" Soonyoung made a flustered gesture with the remote.

"Thank you hyung. Do you like them?"

Jihoon stretched his legs out in front of him wiggling his toes.

"They are my favourite, I especially like the bows. Wanna see?"

Soonyoung stood there gaping as Jihoon stood up on shaky legs and gripped the waistband of his track pants with trembling fingers.

Seeing as Soonyoung hadn't run screaming from the studio, Jihoon slowly turned around and dropped his track pants l. Revealing the socks in all their glory. Pink bows centred in the middle of his thighs at the back.

"What do you think hyung? Don't they look pretty?" 

Jihoon asked in a nervous voice, looking over his shoulder at Soonyoung.

Detecting the nervous tone of voice, Soonyoung's gaze snapped up to meet Jihoon's.

Taking a step closer Soonyoung said "Jihoonie, I'm going to touch you now. I'm going to lift you up and put you on this damn table and kiss the life out of you. If you don't want it you had best say something."

Jihoon took a deep breath and turned around opening his arms. Soonyoung swept him up in his arms and placed him on the desk, then sealed their lips together. Soonyoung's hands, given free reign, gripped Jihoon's thighs tightly. Knowing that he was going to leave bruises, but finding it hard to care.

He broke away from Jihoon's mouth leaving both of them panting.

Soonyoung dropped down to his knees between Jihoon's spread thighs. Just looking taking him in.

"God, just look at you."

"Hyung!" Jihoon said shyly, trying to cover his thighs with his tshirt and bring them together.

"No, no, no, you dressed up for me so prettily now let me enjoy it."

Soonyoung massaged the flesh of Jihoon's thighs, enjoying the redness left behind in his wake.

"Been wanting to do this for so damn long. I've wanted you for so long, never thought I'd get the chance."

Soonyoung mumbled as he placed kisses to Jihoon's thighs just above the bows of his socks.

Jihoon's cock twitched in his boxers.

"You like that baby? Coz I love touching you like this. Can I touch you some more?"

Jihoon groaned and bit his lips as he twitched his hips.

"Hmm I'll take that as a yes."

Soonyoung continued to kiss and suckle on the skin of Jihoon's thighs. Careful not to displace the socks. Rubbing Jihoon through his boxers.

"Baby, I need to get my pants off. My dick is killing me. You're killing me. I don't want to come in my pants."

Jihoon gave a weak moan and nodded his head. Biting his lip as as Soonyoung stood up and wiggled out of his tight jeans.

"Geez...." he gasped out as Soonyoung's crotch was revealed. He wasn't wearing underwear and his dick practically popped out.

Jihoon licked his lips but crossed his legs.

"Mixed signals." Soonyoung gasped out.

Jihoon looked away from where Soonyoung's dick was leaking against his stomach and blinked in a confused manner.

"You're giving mixed signals Jihoonie."

Bashfully Jihoon looked over Soonyoung's shoulder breaking eye contact.

"Hey, hey" Soonyoung gently gripped Jihoon's chin. He turned his face until Jihoon looked him in the eyes.

"We only go as far as you're comfortable. It's my first time too. I want it to be special. Whatever happens will be great, because it's with you."

"You're such a sap" Jihoon buried his face in Soonyoung's neck.

"You still didn't tell me what you want Jihoonie. Come on talk to me. I'm on board for what ever you want, you had me at those pink socks."

Jihoon bit Soonyoung then, gaining back some of his feistiness.

"Me on top. My under wear stays on. But you can use your fingers in me."

Soonyoung had to take a deep breath and count to ten to stop from coming right then at the visuals.

"God damn it, that sounds good. All I ask is that you keep the socks on too."

Jihoon smiled. Soonyoung was overwhelmed with the idea that he got to have this with Jihoon.

He placed his hands under Jihoon's thighs and stepped closer. Lifting Jihoon was easy, his legs slipped around Soonyoung's waist as he walked to the chair Jihoon usually occupied and sat down. The chair rolled back a bit.

"Put on the breaks" Jihoon huffed in his ear as he readjusted his legs until he was kneeling in Soonyoung's lap.

Soonyoung gripped Jihoon's waist tightly with one hand an pulled on the break lever with the other.

Jihoon tentatively rolled his clothed dick against Soonyoung's and let out a contented sigh when the chair remained still.

"Yes," he hissed out between clenched teeth.

Then he took Soonyoung's hands and placed them on his ass.

"You can pull them down a bit just not off completely OK."

Soonyoung nodded frantically. Gripping those cheeks tight and pulling them apart. Jihoon gasped and dropped down grinding against Soonyoung's cock. 

Soonyoung's hips stuttered as he slipped his fingers into Jihoon's underwear.

A shocked gasp left him when he felt Jihoon's wet hole.

"Three fingers, shower" Jihoon gasped out really getting into his grinding against Soonyoung.

Soonyoung had to clench his teeth against the wave of desire that rolled through him.

"Shit shit shit Jihoon are you trying to kill me?"

"No but I think you are. Stop teasing me and start fingering me."

Soonyoung wasted no time slipping in two fingers immediately until the first knuckle.

Jihoon shuddered. Soonyoung's fingers were thicker than his own and he started to feel the stretch already. The fingers slid in deeper and Jihoon clenched around them whimpering.

"Jihoonie you need to relax. I wanna make you feel good. Just lean against me and relax."

"That's easy for you to say. Relax."

"In case you didn't notice my dick is harder than it's ever been. It's so hard not to come. I'm sitting with a lap full of my ultimate wet dream."

"Yah, you can't just say things like that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

As he said this, he thrust his fingers in giving his wrist a twist. Jihoon froze and whined high in his throat. Soonyoung gave a dark chuckle at that and licked the side of Jihoon's neck.

"Nothing to say Jihoonie?"

Jihoon just moaned pitifully.

"Again," he gasped.

Soonyoung kept up his thrusting, slowly causing Jihoon to unravel. His cock was leaking precome all over the inside of his boxers leaving a wet spot, that he was mindlessly rutting against Soonyoung's dick. Soonyoung slipped a third finger into Jihoon.

"Jihoonie you're doing so well for your first time. Opening so beautifully for me. I'm going to make you come so good. I want you to ride my fingers until you come Jihoonie. Take what you want."

Soonyoung kept fingering Jihoon hard, stretching his hole on three fingers. At Soonyoung's command he started swivelling his ass backwards onto Soonyoung's fingers. He felt them scrape against his prostate and he lost it.

His orgasm catching him by surprise, washing through him like a wave spreading out from his asshole. He jerked against Soonyoung spurting come all over the inside of his underwear.

"Yes, damn it baby. Yes, you're so beautiful."

Soonyoung couldn't believe how lucky he was. Jihoon was so damn beautiful. His thighs clamped around Soonyoung's waist as his hole clenched down on Soonyoung fingers. A red flush spread down from his cheeks to his neck.

Jihoon continued to rock against Soonyoung as he came down from his orgasm. Blinking up at Soonyoung with dazed eyes.

"Jihoonie I need you to get off my lap."

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung with glazed eyes.

"I need you to get up and sit on the chair facing away from me please. I'm gonna come and I want to come on your ass please. I can't hold out much longer. Please let me come on your ass."

Jihoon stood up on coltish legs and allowed Soonyoung up.

Then he straddled the chair with his face resting on the back the chair on folded arms. His ass stuck out at a provocative angle with his underwear stretched and hooked just under his ass. His puffy pink hole gaping and leaking like the ultimate temptation. His socks had slipped down at some point to his knees. Soonyoung quickly pulled them up into position as he hoisted the chair up until Jihoon's toes just brushed the ground and his ass was at the perfect height.

Then he stepped up behind Jihoon and rubbed his erection in the tempting valley between Jihoon's ass cheeks. The tip of his cock glanced against Jihoon's winking hole. Soonyoung's knees almost gave in as the head of his dick grazed against the soft yielding entrance and it took all his strength not to push in.

"Yes" Jihoon moaned pushing his ass back a bit more. "Come in me Soonyoung."

"Huh"

Jihoon lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, eyes at half-mast.

"Put the tip in and come in me hyung."

Soonyoung almost lost it. His balls spasmed. 

"No," Jihoon said mournfully.

"In me. Just the tip. In me please. In me. In me."

Soonyoung wasted no further time and gave a gentle push into that sucking heat. Grasping is dick just below the glans to stop it from sinking in further. Jihoon gave a very deliberate squeeze of his ass hole. Like a kiss to the head of his cock by his hole.

Soonyoung felt his balls give another spasm and then he started shooting into Jihoon's soft yielding hole. The come started immediately dribbling out around the head of his dick but Soonyoung didn't care. He felt like he was being broken apart into the atoms that made him and then put back together. His orgasm felt endless as his balls clenched and his dick spurted. Jihoon moaned beneath him, pushing his ass back ass much as he could.

When it was over Soonyoung slapped the head of his spent dick against Jihoon's come covered hole. Watching it contract and bloom. His glans was so sensitive but he kept it up as Jihoon kept whining and moaning.

When he couldn't stand it anymore he took two fingers and started thrusting in and out of Jihoon's hole.

Jihoon squirmed on the chair rolling his hips back and forth. Slamming his ass back against Soonyoung's fingers and rubbing his dick against the chair.

"Are you going to come again Jihoonie. Can I make your ass come again with just my fingers? Do you feel that? That's my come I'm shoving into you. Can you feel how much you made me come? God baby. Your asshole feels so good around my fingers and it felt so good around my dick. Even just the tip. Thank you baby. Thank you. You're so beautiful.

With that Jihoon let out a breathless shriek as his asshole contracted on Soonyoung's fingers for the second time.

Jihoon melted bonelessly onto the seat and Soonyoung continued with gentle thrusts of his fingers until Jihoon started mewing desperately.

He removed his fingers and stepped up even closer being Jihoon nipping his earlobe. And whispering vague thank yous into Jihoon's ear.

Jihoon looked back at him, eyes crossed from trying to focus so closely. Soonyoung found that so endearing he kissed him between his eyes before stepping back and helping Jihoon off the chair.

When Jihoon winced at a cramp Soonyoung dropped drown to his knees and massaged his calves through the socks. 

Suddenly Jihoon started chuckling. When Soonyoung looked up at him he made a vague gesture around the room.

"Now I'm going to love this room even more." He smiled softly, causing Soonyoung to lean down and kiss him again.

"Let's get you out of these dirty boxers and tshirt." Jihoon noticed Soonyoung said nothing about his socks.

Jihoon gave a soft giggle. Pulling on his track pants and hoodie as Soonyoung shimmed back into his jeans. 

As they made their way back to the dorms to Jihoon's room. Jihoon couldn't wait to show Soonyoung the bag hidden at the bottom of his closet with the garters and panty hose. 

Freshly showered, in clean underwear and pj's, wearing a blue and white pair of socks that Soonyoung had picked for him out of his collection. 

'I really need to thank Seungkwan for his advice' was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep cuddled in Soonyoung's arms.

End.


End file.
